Back
by Le soleil brille pas pour toi
Summary: Completed. Guess who's back! No really, guess, 'cause I'm not telling. You have to read the story to find out. Now with bonus chapter! BBxRae.
1. Pancakes!

Raven woke up later than usual on a cloudy Saturday morning. She mentally remarked upon the good weather before pulling her hood over her head and going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Rae, why'd you sleep so late?" Robin asked as Raven entered the room to get her waffles. (me: yay! waffles)

"Yeah, we thought something might have happened to ya!" Beast Boy added.

"Gee, thanks for your concern," Raven said sarcastically. "I was just up late last night reading."

"Then come, friend, and join us in the consumption of the waffles of chocolate chip!" Starfire said brightly, forking a syrup-smothered waffle.

"Don't mind if I do," Raven said contentedly. She would never admit it, but she had a real soft spot for waffles. Especially chocolate chip.

She walked swiftly over to the last free chair, between Beast Boy and Starfire. As she sat down to Beast Boy's left, he couldn't help but shift his glance over at her, but the glance lasted longer than he had meant it to.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Raven said while blanketing her waffles in syrup.

Beast Boy looked down at his plate, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. _'Man, why was I looking at Raven for so long? Maybe I... No way! I couldn't... And even if I did, she'd never...'_

"Beast Boy, ya comin'? We're gonna finish our video game tournament today!" Cyborg called from in front of the giant-screen TV.

"Oh, I wish to observe!" Starfire called as she flew in and sat in the poofiest and most comfiest chair.

"Hey, that's the Master Gamer chair, Star!" Cyborg yelled, pointing at her with a game controller.

"Not anymore!" Starfire shouted gleefully. She nestled into the pillows.

"Aw, c'mon. Give her a break! It's just a ch--" Robin started, then stopped mid-word, realizing his mistake.

"Just... a... chair? JUST A CHAIR? GET BACK HERE YOU!" Cyborg ran and full-on tackled Robin, Starfire watching with much interest from The Chair.

Beast Boy saw Raven leaving the room and decided to follow her. He stayed behind at a distance. Suddenly, Raven stopped and turned around to face him.

"Where are you going?" she called from the other end of the hallway.

"Well, uh, I figured that there wasn't gonna be any video gaming for a while, so I wanted to go to the, um... the library and read some of my favourite comics," he called back.

"I'm going to the library too, to study a some psychology books I found. So don't make too much noise." Raven turned around and continued towards the large Teen Titans library.

"Dude... what've I gotten myself into?" Beast Boy muttered to himself. _'Well, at least I get to read some comics...'_ he thought as he trudged up the hall to the library.

Beast Boy reached the library and went to the row with the mangas. He took one out of a good series and went over to the couch, where Raven was already seated on one end with a stack of teen psychology books.

_'Man! Why did there hafta be only one couch?'_ he thought as he sat down on the opposite end. Soon after, he found he was dissatisfied with his choice in reading material. He got up and went back to the manga section to choose a different one. However, Beast Boy was still not happy with his comic. After about ten more trips between the bookshelf and the couch, Raven finally spoke up.

"Do you realize that every time you come back from getting a new book, you sit a little bit closer to my end of the couch?" she said without looking up from her book.

With a start, Beast Boy found that he was sitting almost right beside Raven. He quickly moved over to the other end.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, stop walking across the library every ten seconds. It's getting annoying," Raven continued, still concentrating on reading. Beast Boy put his manga down on the table and got up.

"All my good comics are in my room anyway. I'll go read there." He left the library and ran back to his room. There, instead of reading comics, he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, allowing his thoughts to carry him away.

_'Why did I keep sitting closer to Raven? I wasn't trying to, it just... happened. And what was with those psychology books? She already knows how to psych someone out... Haha, psych, psychology...'_

After that, Beast Boy found some pizza under his bed and contented himself with counting the moldy spots on it, until Raven came in some minutes later.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh... hi," Beast Boy replied after a slight hesitation. What was she doing in his room?

"I- Ugh, what is that smell?" she said, wrinkling her nose as the came closer. Beast Boy lifted up the moldy pizza and grinned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You what? What were you going to say?" Beast Boy asked as he tossed the pizza into a dust-infested corner of his room.

"Nothing. Never mind. You know, I think Cyborg is ready for that video game play-off thing now..." Raven said.

"Okay, cool. Do you... want to watch?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Sure, why not," she said, and just before she turned to leave, Beast Boy could have sworn he'd seen her half-smile. 


	2. Missing

After three hours of Cyborg thrashing Beast Boy at various video games, Raven decided to go back to the library and finish her psychology books. She had to read the last one left, Psychology on Teen Love. The other ones had been focused more on teen behavior and what it means.

As she was about to start on the first chapter, she couldn't help but think of all the guys of the Teen Titans group.

_'There's Robin, but he's taken by Starfire and everyone knows it. Cyborg... he likes that yellow-and-black striped freak. I forget her name. Beast Boy... he used to like Tara... Heh, too bad she's a statue now. Hmm, Beast Boy... he tries to be funny. It's only funny when he falls on his face...'_

She was interrupted when Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rae? Have you seen Beast Boy around?" he called.

"Not since your game tournament thing. Why?"

"He's missing. We can't find him."

"What? How?"

"After I beat him the tenth time, he got tired of gamin' and went to go to his room. We ain't seen him since."

Raven put her still unstarted book down immediately and followed Cyborg to the main hall. Robin and Starfire were waiting there.

"We have searched everywhere, but we cannot find him!" Starfire cried. She looked towards Robin. He looked at her, then faced the rest of the team and started giving instructions.

"We'd better split up. Cyborg, Star and I will cover the city, and Raven can stay and look here some more in case we missed him the first time. Everyone make sure you're carrying a means of communication."

Cyborg nodded and they all left to look for Beast Boy. Raven started on the bottom of the Teen Titans' home and searched thoroughly. She worked her way up through the entire house, until she reached the very last room of the top floor.

It was bare except for an armchair in the corner and a few paintings on the wall. She couldn't see any place that Beast Boy could have been hidden, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

She walked towards the chair and lifted all the cushions off of it.

"Beast Boy... you here?" she called half-heartedly. There was silence for a moment, then she heard a tired, sort of muffled moan. It seemed to be coming from inside the wall. Ravens eyes widened.

"Beast Boy? Is that you?" she said, almost whispering. She heard the noise again.

"Beast Boy! Are you in the wall? How did you get in there? How do I get you out?" Raven pounded on the wall in frustration. Then she stopped herself, and took a deep breath. She started feeling along the wall, looking for a switch. When she didn't find one, she went over to one of the paintings and examined it. She lifted it up, looking for a way to open the wall.

On the third painting she checked, Raven found a patch of wall that was slightly off-coloured from the rest or the wall. She rans her fingers over it. Then there was a rumbling noise and the wall on one side slowly split apart.

"I wonder if anyone knows about this..." Raven muttered to herself.

There, sitting tied and gagged in the middle of the small hidden part of the room, was Beast Boy. Raven ran over and took out the gag and began untying him.

"Rae... You found me..." Beast Boy said, in a weak voice.

"What happened? How did you get here?" She asked as she finished untying Beast Boy.

"I- I don't know. I was on my way to my room, and then there was a funky smell, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I wake up and I'm tied up and trapped in complete dakness. I was here for like, hours. Then I heard you calling and... and... I don't know. But thank you so much! Just a little while longer in there and I woulda gone nuts." He looked at Raven and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and led him out of the hidden room.

"C'mon, I'd better call the others and tell them I found you. They're out looking around the city." She turned to leave the room, but Beast Boy spoke up.

"Rae... I, uh... I don't know how to tell you this but..." he stepped up to her, paused a moment, and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked her in the eyes. Raven returned his gaze. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, although it was merely a few seconds. The stare ended when the Raven's pager went off. She picked it up.

"Yeah?" she spoke into it, a bit dazed. Robin's voice came through.

"Raven, I've met up with Star and Cyborg on the other side of the city. There's no sign of Beast Boy anywhere. How about you?"

"I just found him. I was about to call you."

"Good. WeÕll be back in 20 minutes."

"'Kay."

Raven put her pager back and turned to Beast Boy.

"Let's go down to the kitchen to wait for them. You look like you could use some hot chocolate."

Beast Boy, who seemed to be fully realizing only now what he had just done, nodded and followed her back to the Titans' kitchen. He sat down at the table, in the spot he had sat in that morning eating waffles. Raven poured hot chocolate mix in two mugs, adding a heap of mini-marshmallows to one, and put water on to boil. She sat down next to Beast Boy. After half a minute of silence, Beast Boy felt he had to speak.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he started.

"For what?

"You know..." he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Oh. That." The water boiled and Raven got up to finish the hot chocolate. She mixed it and took it back to the table, handing the marshmallow-loaded on to Beast Boy.

He took a sip from his mug. "You probably hate me now, donÕt you?"

"Didn't I always?" Raven took a drink of her own hot chocolate and looked at Beast Boy with a look of mockery. "Why would I hate you?"

He looked back at her with an air of slight amazement, but then his expression changed to suspicion.

"Are you just lying? You're gonna make me trust you and then blackmail me with it, aren't you?"

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it, that's a pretty good idea..." Raven looked at him with a smirk. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I was kidding!" she said, trying to surpress laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face."

Beast Boy finished off his hot chocolate and looked at Raven with a serious expression. "Raven, tell me honestly. How do you feel right now?"

Raven looked into her mug, looked at Beast Boy, then back at her mug. "I'm not that good with feelings, but I feel kind of confused, because I don't know how you were trapped in that room. I'm still a bit surprised. You know why. And there's a weird tingly feeling, kind of in my stomach. I don't know where that's from or what it means. That enough for ya?"

Beast Boy looked at her and grinned. "Yup. By the way, that tingly feeling is butterflies in your stomache. Not really though, it's just an expression, and it means that you like me. _Like_ me, like me, I mean."

"I--" Raven thought back to all the teen psychology books she'd read. _'Oh no,'_ she thought, _'It's true. I like him.'_ She lifted her gaze from her mug and looked at Beast Boy. "I do. I can't believe it." 


	3. Messing with minds

Hiiiiiii! Sorry if this took a long time, 'cause I was already halfway through it but then the file got corrupted and I had to rewrite it. Please forgive me! 

Before I start this chapter, there's a few things I have to say... 

Firstly, I should prolly do a disclaimer of some kind, and me thinks it's illegal-ish not to, but I'm in a rebellious mood. So I am NOT gonna tell you that I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to it or even their autographs... -choked sob- 

Nextly, thank you people for the reviews and stuff! it inspires me to write more. I had named the people who reviewed in the original copy of this part three, but you know who you are and I want to thank you immensely! -huggle attack- 

What now... Oh yeah! I just wanted to let altered-ego know, if she happens to be reading this, that I liked your idea of the Titans sometimes randomly popping up and talking before you start the story. So I'm gonna use that if you don't mind. Hmm... I think that's all! 

Beast Boy: -runs in- Wait! You forgot the Os! -holding up a big O- 

Right! If you see one of the following: Ô Ö Ó Ò it's 'cause when I upload the story onto the site it gets all weirded up and the 's and "s turn into weird Os. So if there's some there it's 'cause I didn't spot it and published it like that. 'Kay, now I'm done! 

Beast Boy: Story time! 

Random little kids: YAY! STORY! 

Beast Boy: --'' 

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

"I KNEW IT!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up on the table. Raven realized what she just said and decided to mess with his head a little. 

"Knew what?" Raven said in her most bored voice. Beast Boy stopped jumping. 

"I knew that you like me," he said. 

"Don't you wish," Raven countered. Beast Boy jumped down off the table. 

"But you just SAID you did!" Beast Boy said in a whiney voice. 

"No I didn't." 

"Yes you did!" 

"No I didn't." 

"You DID!" 

"Ummm... nope." 

Beast Boy ran in circles around the table, looking quite frustrated. He pulled a diagram out of nowhere and a pointer to go with it. Then (I don't know quite what this is supposed to be so if it doesn't make sense just disregard it) he started explaining stuff and pointed to little pictures to go with what he was explaining. 

"Okay, first I was all trapped, then you found me, then I... um... you know, then Robin called! Then we had hot chocolate, and we talked and stuff, then you said that YOU LIKE ME!" Beast Boy finished by shoving his diagram stuff into a corner then becoming chibi and looking at Raven with a determined expression. Raven seemed to think for a few seconds, then... 

"I don't remember any of that." 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR!" Beast Boy yelled. He returned to non-chibi then sat down and glowered until the rest of the Titans got home. Which was about 10 seconds later. 

"Oh, Beast Boy! I am overjoyed to see you unharmed!" Starfire squealed, pulling Beast Boy into a giant hug. He gagged, then Starfire got the message and let him go. Cyborg came up and punched him on the arm. 

"BB, man! Ya better have a good explanation for this!" he threatened. 

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Beast Boy stood up on his chair for effect. "After I was done with video games, I was gonna go back to my room, but then there was a weird smell, and it all went black. When I woke up, I was all tied up and stuff, and it was really dark. And... um... I think Raven better tell the rest." All the attention was shifted to Raven as she finished the mysterious story. 

"It was in the very last room of the tower. The one with the armchair and paintings on the top floor. I heard him, and it seemed to come from behind the wall, so I looked around for a switch or something, and eventually I found a panel behind one of the paintings. I pressed it and then a compartment behind the wall opened and Beast boy was there, tied and gagged." 

Robin finally spoke up. "I don't remember a compartment like that in the tower plans. Show me where it is." They started off and Beast Boy followed them. Starfire and Cyborg started a game of ping pong since they didn't want to go. 

The three of them reached the room where Beast Boy had been imprisoned. The wall was now closed, and the hidden part of the room showed no sign of being there. Raven thought that was strange, since they had forgotten to close it again before they left for hot chocolate, but she pushed it out of her mind and assumed that the door closed by itself after a certain amount of time. 

She moved the portrait, a painting of a 14th century evil-looking blonde queen type person, and pressed the wall. The door slid open once again and Robin went over to examine it. While he looked around the compartment, Beast Boy paced around the room, looking bored. After a few more minutes, Robin had moved over the the part of wall behind the painting, and Beast Boy was bored enough to put himself in mortal peril. 

Raven had moved over to a corner to meditate. She was floating and chanting, her usual bit, when Beast Boy walked over and stood in front of her, grinning. She stopped chanting and opened one eye. 

"What do you want?" she said. Beast Boy didn't reply. Instead, he pushed lightly on her shoulder until she was no longer floating, but sitting on the ground. Then he sat on her lap and made himself as heavy as possible so she couldn't move him. 

"Hi," he said as casually as he could. 

Raven glared at him. "Get off me if you know what's good for you." 

"Funny thing... I _don't_ know what's good for me!" Beast Boy rested his head on Raven's shoulder and attempted an innocent smile, although innocent wasn't exactly his game. Raven gave a sigh of annoyance and used her telekinetic powers to lift Beast Boy from her lap and create a sphere of dark aura around him. She watched him as he tried to escape in great amusement, until Robin finished what he was doing and came back over to where she and Beast Boy were. Raven let Beast Boy go and he fell on his face. 

"There were definitely no plans for this hidden room, I know that for sure. It must have been added here sometime after then, without our knowing. There were some fingerprints on the panel as well. There would be Raven's, but hopefully the other set will clarify this a bit more." Robin motioned for them to follow him back to the main room. 

Cyborg was there looking sullen. He jumped up when he saw them. "It's about time y'all got back!" he complained. "Star just beat me at ping pong like five times!" Robin laughed at Starfire smiled happily. 

"Yes, it was quite entertaining!" she said. 

"We've got some finger prints to check out here. They might put us on the trail of the person who took Beast Boy," Robin explained. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg said. He lead the way to the room with the super computer DNA scanner, but as soon as they got there the alarm went off. 

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said. The group ran outside and made their way to where the trouble was, at the newspaper press building. They ran in and immediately faced chaos. There was ink, paper, and printing machinery flying around everywhere. 

"Stop the presses!" shouted a familiar english-accented voice. "This just in, Teen Titans are finally defeated by me!" 

"Mad Mod!" Robin said. "What are you up to now?" 

"Oh, nothing, me duckies," (XD I just love that... duckies...) Mod said vaguely. "Just wanted to cause a little mayhem." 

"Not this time!" Robin ran and attacked him with his staff. Mod was knocked off his feet and all the stuff flying around fell. Raven flew into the air. 

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she yelled. Mod was lifted into the air and enclosed in darkness. When the dark aura lifted, Mod fell with a dazed look on his face. The blank look left after a second and he charged at Beast Boy, pointing his cane toward him. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged back, and the cane only hit the top of his head. 

Starfire flew up in the air and blasted her starbolts at Mod. He fell unconscious until the police came to haul him back to jail, and the Teen Titans started back home. 

"Is it just me, or was that way too easy, even for Mad Mod?" Raven commented. 

"I know, I didn't even get to use my sonic cannon!" Cyborg said. 

Beast Boy started scratching the top of his head. Starfire stopped and watched as he scratched furiously. 

"Whoa, BB, fleas much?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned into a dog and scratched at his head with his back paw. Then he stopped and changed back. 

"There was just a spot on my head that was really bothering me, but now it's gone," he replied contentedly. "But I think I made myself bleed..." Raven shook her head and flew the rest of the way to the tower. Starfire joined her and Beast Boy morphed into a hummingbird to follow them. The other two ran on foot to catch up. When they got home, they were so preoccupied with _'ha-I-got-here-before-you!'_s that they forgot to scan the fingerprints... 

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

Heh, sorry about the sucky ending. I'm not good at endings. At all. I usually lose points on essays for bad conclusions. Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter! Review? Please? 


	4. Intruder Alert!

The next morning, Raven woke up early. She made her way quietly to the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway when she saw what was there. There was someone going through their fridge, and putting a drop of some sort of liquid on each item of food. Raven knew this couldn't be good. 

Raven watched as the mysterious person finished and turned around to leave. It was dark, and Raven couldn't really make out who the person was, but he... or she... looked familiar. 

_'But that's... No, it couldn't be. It's just my imagination,'_ Raven thought. Then the person who had been going through their fridge saw Raven. They were gone in the blink of an eye. Raven paused a moment, to make sure she was really alone, then turned on the light to inspect the food. 

It all looked, smelled, and probably would have tasted normal had she been fool enough to try some. There was absolutely no sign of anyone messing with it. All of a sudden, Cyborg burst into the room in a hungry rampage. 

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" he cried. 

"No!" Raven said sharply. "Someone was in here just now, messing with the food. We'll have to get rid of it all and get new food." 

"Does that mean... we don't get breakfast?" Cyborg asked tearily. 

"Not for now. So go wake up the others and get them down here so I--" 

"Goooood morning everyone!" came a bright voice from the kitchen door. Beast Boy came in, in his usual optimistic mood, and Cyborg left to wake the others as Raven had instructed. 

Beast Boy headed towards the fridge, as mot people do in the morning, but Raven cut him off. "Don't even think about it. Someone was in here last night and they contaminated everything in the fridge, and probably everything else, too." 

"Does that mean... we don't get breakfast?" Beast Boy asked tearily. 

_'Whoa... dejà vu much...'_ Raven thought. _'Boys are all the same...'_

"Yes," she said in response to Beast Boy's question, "we don't get breakfast." 

"Aw man, I'm so hungry! Well, I guess you'll have to satisfy my hunger..." Beast Boy looked at Raven sneakily and before she knew what was happening, Beast Boy had flung his arms around her and was kissing her like crazy. Raven was startled for a moment, then she got her head back in order. She fully realized what Beast Boy was doing and although there was a little voice in the back of her head screaming _'GET HIM OFF YOU! NOW!'_, it was as if her free will had been taken away and she couldn't pull back. Then, again, before she knew what was happening, she was kissing back. She felt Beast Boy grin. 

There was a sound from the doorway. Cyborg had returned from waking up the rest of the Titans, and the three of them were standing there. Raven broke away immediately and blushed an impossible shade of crimson. Beast Boy, however, looked rather pleased with himself. 

Raven pulled her hood over her head and walked over to the other three Titans. "You can explain Cyborg... I'm gonna stand over here..." she added as Beast Boy walked over and stood beside her. She moved over a few steps, but Beast Boy followed her nonetheless. She sighed and decided to ignore him. Cyborg held in laughter as he started to explain what Raven had seen earlier that morning. 

"Raven says she saw someone messin' with the food... So now we hafta throw it all out and miss breakfast and prob'ly investigate or sum..." Cyborg said glumly. 

"Hm... We'll have to throw it all out and get new food, but first we'll do some tests. I want to know what that someone put on it... Cyborg, Starfire, while I'm gone, keep an eye on those two. Make sure they stay outta trouble." Robin nodded his head toward Raven and Beast Boy. Raven gave Robin what was most likely the coldest and most threatening glare anyone in the entire universe ever gave. Everyone took a step back from her. 

"Um. Yeah. Got to go... Test. Yes. Test. Bye." Robin picked up the fridge and ran at top speed out the door. Raven continued glaring at the rest of them. They all sat on the couch as she took a seat on an armchair. They all sat in that awkward silence until Robin returned with the results a few minutes later. 

"Raven was right. Someone put a very high-potent chemical on the food. It's called sarameila and it has many dangerous effects depending on how it is prepared. I was unable to find out how the sarameila in our food was prepared. But in any case, anyone who ingests it is forced to answer any question they're asked truthfully for nine hours, until it wears off," Robin paused from his explanation. 

"Whoa man, d'you got an encyclopedia in there?" Cyborg poked Robin's head. Robin gave him an irritated look. 

"I wasn't finished," he said. "Depending on how sarameila is ingested, it is also sometimes used as a drug, a relaxant, a painkiller or a... a..." Robin faded off there and looked away slightly. 

"It is sometimes used as what, Robin?" Starfire inquired. 

"...A sexual enhancer..." 

Everyone fell silent, and there was an uncomfortable moment. Beast Boy was snickering silently as the others' eyes twitched. 

"...And we needed to know that why?" Cyborg asked after the silence had passed. 

"Because it could be a clue. We need to know why someone put sarameila on our food..." 

There was another slightly shorter awkward moment, but this time Beast Boy's snickering wasn't silent. 

"I'm guessing they wanted us to tell the truth," Raven supplied as Beast Boy's snickering turned to loud laughter. 

Beast Boy recovered from his laughing fit. "Unless they wanted--" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Raven trapped him in her sphere of dark energy. He didn't seem to notice and just kept laughing. 

"I apologize for the interruption, but have we not forgotten to scan the fingerprints?" Starfire put in when nobody else had anything to say. 

"That's right! We were supposed to do that yesterday. Let's go!" Robin led the way to the analysis room and the rest followed, Raven still dragging Beast Boy along in her energy sphere. 

Robin took the fingerprint samples and put them under the screen of the print scan. They were uploaded onto the computer and the five teens watched with bated breath as the search engine narrowed down the DNA structure to the owner of the fingerprints... 

"Terra!" Robin cried. "That's impossible!" 

"Actually, I thought the person putting the sarameila looked like Terra, but then I thought it must have been my imagination..." 

Robin paid no attention. "It _can't_ be Terra! She was trapped when that whole Slade/Terra apprentice thing happened!" 

Beast Boy spoke guiltily. "Actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." 

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!) 

Ooooo! Cliffhanger! ... Yeah I know it sucked. Sorry. 

Raven: TOO RIGHT IT SUCKED! YOU WROTE _THAT_ FOR ME AND BEAST BOY? 

Hmm... I think maybe you kinda liked it... 

Raven: I DID NOT! And you had better not write stuff like that again! 

You know you're not obligated to do this. Why don't you just quit? There's nothing I can do about it... 

Raven: -smiles evilly- 'Kay. I quit. -runs away- 

NOOOOOO! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I NEED YOU FOR MY STORRRYYYYYYY! -runs after Raven- 

Beast Boy: Haha... sarameila... 


	5. The truth

Beast Boy: YOU'RE BACK! I thought you'd run away!

darkness-abides: Nah. It just took longer to persuade Raven to come back for my stories... And I hafta pay her now...

Hey my loyal readers! I know it took me way longer than I have an excuse for to update, but I needed a break from conscious thought. A looooong break. So, without any further ado, I present... chapter five!

_Recap: The fingerprint DNA scan says that it was Terra touching the secret panel! Gasp! And then BB says he has a confession to make... Curiouser and curiouser!_

The four Titans looked at Beast Boy. He continued to look at his feet.

"Well? Beast Boy? You were saying..." Robin prompted.

Beast Boy glanced up nervously. "Promise you won't yell?"

"We'll do our best," Raven scoffed. Beast Boy drew in a deep breath, and started.

"Well, um, when Terra was trapped all that time ago, I was really sad... So I did a whole bunch of research on what happened to her, and eventually I found a way to reverse it. So a few weeks ago I tried it out and it worked, but she ran away before I could get a chance to talk to her..."

The other four Titans all stood in wide-eyed shock for a few moments, then collectively yelled, "WHAT!"

"You said you wouldn't yell..." Beast Boy whimpered.

"We said we'd do our best," Raven replied coldly.

Robin pounded his fists on the table. "Great. Just _great_. Now we have this to take care of. Well, we'd better get to work. First thing, Beast Boy has to give every detail of his research and what happened when he freed Terra."

Beast Boy once again resorted to inspecting his shoes. He glanced up at the other Titans' glares and then started his explanation of what happened in little more than a whisper.

He recalled having snuck into Raven's room while she was was busy with something else, looking through all her books but finding nothing. Raven just glared at him with pure hatred and it was all she could do not to throw him out the window right then and there. Beast Boy continued with having searching through hundreds of books in the library, with still no luck. Finally, he had drawn up the courage to go look in the basement of the Titan Tower, a place where many dangerous things lurked and powerful things lay at rest. There he had found a mysterious book and decided it might be worthwhile to look at. After reading through the book, he found that when Terra had bound Slade, she had also bound herself to the Earth, turning herself to stone. The only way to reverse it was to mix a complicated potion. So Beast Boy followed the instructions exactly as they had appeared and brought the potion to where Terra stood. He poured it over her head while chanting the spell indicated, and it had appeared not to work. The next day he came back, and the Terra statue had gone. I worked, but Beast Boy didn't know where Terra was now.

When he finished his story, the was a long silence where everyone was thinking about what they had just heard. Finally, Robin took action and started giving orders.

"All right," he started, "this is a big shock, and we're going to have to approach the situation with cation. First of all, we need to go take a look at that book Beast Boy mentioned. Then we'll go examine where Terra was, and we'll take it from there. Beast Boy, where'd you put that book?"

"Back in the basement, where I found it."

"Go get it, then."

"I don't want to go alone, it's really creepy down there!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and stood defiantly.

"I'll go with you, scaredy cat. C'mon." Raven took him by the arm and dragged with toward the door to the long winding basement stairs. Cyborg just watched and raised his eyebrow as the would-be lovers disappeared down the dark stairwell.

They reached the bottom and Beast Boy just stood on the bottom step looking around their gloomy surroundings.

"Well? Where is this book?" Raven asked with her standard monotonous impatience.

Beast Boy cocked his head innocently. "Well, I kinda forget. So I guess we'll just have to stay down here together and look for it!" He smiled one of his big fake cheesey smiles.

"Nice try. Really, where is that book?"

"Really, I forget. C'mon, we're wasting time!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Raven's eyes glowed and she lifted Beast Boy into the air with her telekinetic powers. "Now, where is the book?"

"I forget!"

"I don't want to waste my time down here. Where is it?" She flipped him upside down.

Tears filled the green Titan's eyes and a look of sincere honesty spread across his face. "Raven, really! I don't know where it is. Please put me down!"

Whether it was because of the vast patheticness of Beast Boy's state, or because she couldn't stand to see him so upset, Raven dropped him to the ground.

"Fine. We'll start in the west room." Raven walked away swiftly, leaving Beast Boy sitting dazed on the floor for a few seconds before he jumped up and followed her.

The two of them searched through that room without success, then moved on to the east room. There they continued the search. Occasionally Beast Boy would yell out "I found it! Wait... nevermind..." and then the search would continue.

Eventually, Raven found a pile of books in a dusty corner and after a minute of digging and searching through it, found a book that matched Beast Boy's description. It was a thick, dark leather-bound volume with a staggering amount of power. On the cover there was no sign on a title, only a star with circle surrounding it. The sign of Wicca.

"Is this your book?" Raven called to Beast Boy, who was searching about 20 feet away. Beast Boy ran over.

"Yes! That's it! You _found_ it!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and hugged Raven tightly. When he didn't let go of her after about 10 second, she just started walking slowly back to the stairs with Beast Boy still clinging tightly to her.

Upon emerging through the door at the top, everyone had gotten bored of waiting and had gone off to do their own thing until Beast Boy and Raven were back. When they heard the door they all came running back to a slightly awkward sight. Beast Boy had changed into a chipmunk and was trying to crawl down Raven's shirt. Everyone gave a wide-eyed stare until Beast Boy realized that everyone was watching.

He jumped off Raven, transformed back into his green self, and grinned sheepishly. The three Titans continued the stare until Raven decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"...We found it," she said meekly, holding up the book.

"It took you long enough," Robin replied dryly.

"Yeah, y'all were distracted, huh?" Cyborg said said, grinning from ear to robotic ear. Raven blushed profusely.

"By what were you distracted?" Starfire asked, not quite catching on. "Was there a strange insect or a rodent of unusual size?" (A/N: Dunno if anyone got that, but the Rodent of Unusual Size - ROUS - was from the princess bride. Anyone else love that?)

Robin sighed quietly. "Later, Star. Let's have a look at that book."

Raven handed the leather-bound volume over for Robin to inspect. After a thorough looking-over, he gave it to Beast Boy. "Find the part you used for Terra."

Beast Boy quickly found the passage and silently handed the book back for Robin to read aloud to the rest of the group.

_SOUL TRANSITIONS_

_When battling a foe stronger than oneself, one can sacrifice part or whole of their or someone else's soul in order to defeat the enemy. One must concentrate on the result desired and what is being protected. The soul is then susceptible to the Giving, as it is called, in which their soul is given to the Gods in exchange for the disposal of the enemy._

_In most cases, the sacrificer of the soul is turned to stone and the foe seems to disappear completely. In truth, the soul Giver has had their soul taken so quickly and forcefully that their remaining bodies have been forced through the decomposition process irregularly, resulting in fossilization. There have also been cases of liquification and complete deterioration. The enemy has been transfused to another plane of reality, in which they can cause no harm and has no effect on their surroundings. They are neither alive nor dead, and have a neutral state of being._

_If the soul Giver had been fossilized, there is one way to return them to their original state. You must mix the following potion exactly as it appears. If anything is substituted or changes the consequences could be disastrous. IMPORTANT: If the soul Giver is healed successfully, the enemy that the soul transition was used on will be set free from their imprisonment plane and all will be as was before._

_REVERSE POTION_

_3 small bezoars of a goat  
Oak twig  
Pig's blood  
Hair of german shepherd's tail  
Monarch butterfly wing  
Yellow rose petal  
Drop of Holy water_

_Place all ingredients in a large quartz bowl. Mix counter-clockwise 12 times with a rowan wand on the night of a full moon then leave outside in a secluded area until the next full moon. Potion should be poured over the base of the base of the statue of the soul Giver at midnight on the night of the full moon._

Robin finished reading and looked up from the old yellowed pages of the book, looking somewhat pale.

"If I may say so, does that not mean that Slade has also been freed?" Starfire asked quietly after a silence of some minutes.

"Yeah," said Robin, even more quiet. "Alright, first things first. Beast Boy, did you use ANY substitutions at all?"

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably in his stance. "Well... Yeah, a little... I couldn't find any Holy water, so I used regular tap water instead. I figured there wouldn't be any difference..."

Robin just covered his face with his hands.

"Alright, let's just stay calm. Now we need to go over to where Terra was and investigate. It could take as long as a few hours or as short as a few minutes, I don't know, but we need to be prepared."

Raven was impressed. As bad as the situation kept getting, Robin remained calm and gave sensible orders. As a good leader should.

Suddenly, there was a noise from behind where the Titans were standing. They turned around quickly to see Terra standing on the center table in the kitchen, smiling smugly.

"Terra!" they all said in unified cheesiness.

She chuckled. "Yup, it's me. Large and in charge! Thanks for bringing me back Beast Boy, you couldn't begin to understand how boring it was down there. But just to make you feel bad, I'll tell you what you did wrong. While my soul was keeping Slade trapped in his little alternate plane of reality, it was tainted with evil. The Holy water was supposed to cleanse it and keep me from going bad, but since you used regular water it went right through it."

Beast Boy kept his gaze on the floor. Terra laughed again.

"And now that you five know that I'm back, you're gonna have to go. In a slow, painful way." She smiled maliciously once again. "You may not have eaten any of the food I infected with sarameila, which by the way I prepared to be poisonous, but I can still force-feed you a slow acting poison with only one very hard to find antidote."

She carefully pulled out a tiny vial with a crystal clear liquid inside. Everyone stared at it with the intensity of life and death lingering in the very air they breathed.

"You know what? I'm in a torturing mood. I'll give my poison to one person, and come back for the next when the first is gone. Raven, I've never really liked you. You can go first." In one precise, swift motion, she uncorked the vial and stepped toward Raven.

What'd ya think? Pretty dramatic if I do say so myself. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens next! Obviously! Muahaha! And I'll try not to take forever this time, ahaha. Cy'all later!


	6. Too late

Wow, another long break from writing. I'm still completely uninspired to write too, but I figured people have been waiting for a while. Hahaha.

Also, the contest I posted for this fic has been called off for my own reasons. Sorry to anyone who bothered to enter.

Also also, in the last one I said the poison was slow-acting, but I've thought it over and now it's fairly fast working. So ha.

-------------------------

_Recap: Terra is inside the Tower, and threatening Raven with a deadly poison, with only one hard-to-find antidote. Oh my._

"No!" Beast Boy yelled. He stepped in front of Raven protectively.

"Ooh, is Beat Boy getting emotional now?" Terra said. "Don't worry, your girlfriend will still have a few hours to live. Now step aside, I'm getting bored here."

"Beast Boy, I appreciate your concern, but this is my battle. Let me fight it," Raven said. She stepped away from the other Titans to face Terra.

"Accepting your death so soon? Alright then. Let's get this over with," Terra said.

She jumped off the table and ran toward Raven full speed. Raven flew up and tried to smother her with a shadow hand but Terra dodged it. She seemed to vanish for a moment, then she appeared right in front of Raven and before anyone could stop her, poured the poison in Raven's mouth.

"That was easier than I expected it to be," Terra said. "Bye now!"

Before anyone could see even which direction she went in, Terra was gone. Raven didn't feel any different in terms of poison but was more scared than she had ever been before. Her fellow Titans helped her walk over to the nearest chair and sat her down.

Robin was noticeably paler. He was determined to save Raven and stop Terra, so he was under a lot of pressure. "The most urgent matter at hand is to try to find an antidote for Raven. That'll be difficult, since we don't know what it's called, but we can try. If... I mean, _when_ we cure Raven, we'll go after Terra."

He paused and glanced at Raven. "Someone should stay here with Raven to keep her company and look after her while the others try to find the antidote."

"I will," Beast Boy said. He looked very worried and concerned. Robin nodded and motioned for Starfire and Cyborg to follow him out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy spoke. "Raven, I'm so sorry. If I didn't try to bring Terra back, this never would have happened."

Raven shook her head. "You had every right to miss her. But next time, follow _all_ the instructions." She smiled weakly. Already the poison was making her lose her voice.

"It's still my fault..."

"Blaming yourself won't cure me. Just drop it and get me some tea." Raven grinned and Beast Boy grinned back.

"I love you, Raven."

"I... I love you too."

Beast Boy leaned over to her and gave her one final kiss. This time she didn't question it, she didn't try to pull away. She enjoyed it for all it was worth. Suddenly she realized something horrible and pulled back.

"Beast Boy, you idiot! Now you're probably poisoned too!"

Surprisingly, he was unfazed. "Then I'll die with you."

He looked into her eyes sincerely. "Till death do us part," he said, quoting the traditional marriage speech. Raven just smiled at him, and accepted that she was probably going to die. She knew it would happen sooner or later... she just thought it would be later, not sooner.

For the rest of their wait, Raven and Beast Boy sat together in silence, just enjoying each others company.

-----

Two hours later, Robin made a startling discovery.

"Star, Cy! I found the poison and we have the cure right here, in this very room!" Robin exclaimed. He ran to a shelf and snatched what was apparently the antidote. "Let's go!"

The three of them bolted back to the room Raven and Beast Boy were in. Robin excitedly held up the antidote. "Look, we've found it! We can cure Raven now, and go after Terra..."

Beast Boy glanced up at Robin in despair, then returned his gaze to Raven's paler-than-usual face. Her eyes were closed.

"It's too late. She's gone."

The four remaining Titans were silent as the news struck them. Horrible things had happened before, but nothing this drastic. Death was irreversible and they all knew it.

"I'm going to my room now," Beast Boy said sadly. He did not mention that him kissing Raven had probably infected him with the poison. He said he would die with Raven, and he meant it.

_Till death do us part._

-------------------------

There it is, the end. Originally I had planned for Raven to live, but what can I say? I'm a sad-ending person. (Edward Scissorhands...)

Thanks to all my readers! I couldn't have finished this story without the people who reviewed. Hugs to you all!


	7. Epilogue

**The Epilogue That Not Even I Knew I Would Write**

Beast Boy was still in his room hours later. He was nearly dead; he _had_ been poisoned when he kissed Raven. It would only be a short time until his life ended as well.

The last thing he expected was to get up and leave his room - he didn't even have the strength to sit up - yet he did. He stood up, not even of his own will, and walked to the kitchen. There, he picked up the small container in which was the antidote to the poison.

Beast Boy didn't even know where Robin had put it, yet he found himself opening the bottle and drinking the antidote. His weak, tired state of mind immediately ceased, but he still had no control over his movements.

After all effects of the poison had completely gone, Beast Boy went from the kitchen to the basement. He went to the very back, where none of the Titans had been for years. The spiders there were enough to make Mr. T run screaming.

Beast Boy himself wanted to turn back and return upstairs, but the hold over him was too strong. He continued to the back corner of the room, where he saw a figure emerging from the shadows.

"Hello, Beast Boy. Glad you could make it," Terra said.

Beast Boy's eyes would have widened, if he had enough control over his body to even do that.

"I couldn't let you be killed by the poison yet. I've still got plans for you," Terra said as Beast Boy stopped in front of her. "Remember when you battled Mad Mod? His cane hit you on the top of your head and then it was itchy."

Beast Boy was once again amazed. How could Terra have known?

"I put Mod up to that. His only mission was to put a controlling device on you for later. That's what the itching was," she continued.

Now it all made sense. They had all thought it was easy to beat Mad Mod that day. Now he thought about it, especially so after Mod had hit him on the head with his cane.

"Just wait until you see what I have in store now!"

-------------------------

And that's the FINAL finale. I had this planned all along, but forgot about it and ended the series. Then I remembered and just came back and added it. This time it's done for good... but there's a wide open ending. Ha ha. If I get enough requests I just might make a sequel! ;)


End file.
